


Subdue

by BotanyCameos, ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Fanart, Fanart + Fanfic, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is not so lenient when he catches up with Khan. Rage and loss can drive a man to bring out the worst in himself.</p><p>Fanfic by Ritsuko.♥<br/>Art by BotanyCameos.♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subdue

Rage and grief assailed him, making it hard to think, hard to cope. Never had he felt anything like this, not when his mother slipped from his grasp to her death, not when his planet and the lives still on it were destroyed. 

Millimeters away, Jim, his friend, his only friend was dead. 

Things went by in a blur. All he knew was Khan was out there.

His emotions were a hurricane, wild, furious, uncontrollable. Spock would make the augment suffer.

*****************

The drop had been nothing. He was an augment, after all. Now all he needed was a clean getaway, to plan, to regroup. To mourn the loss of his people. Then when he was ready, Starfleet would burn. The Earth would fall to him. He had ruled before, and he would rule again. He managed to throw on a coat before the commotion erupted behind him and he caught sight of the Vulcan coming towards him, sprinting and wearing a look of pure hatred. Immediately, Khan bolted, putting distance between himself and the other man, although his hearing told him that his pursuitor was not long behind him.

It would have been unwise to assume that the chase would end when he'd made it onto the garbage skiff, nonetheless the look in the Vulcan's eyes as he crawled over the side of the vehicle was chilling. 

Blow after blow was exchanged, and then somehow, the commander got the upperhand and was placing his hand on the augment's face. Khan had read much about different interstellar species that had come along in the several hundred years since his cryosleep, and for the most part found them all lacking. But this thing Spock was doing, he knew what it was, but just a fraction too late-

_  
Pain lances through him and he lashes out, screaming. He's naked, chained. Humiliated. Khan seethes with anger and then balks. This isn't real, it can't be real. He remembers it happening before-_

_Cum splatters the side of his face and he sputters in indignance, as another spray hits his back. Men surround him, leering and laughing at him. It slips through the chinks in his mental armor and Khan feels doubt. . . and fear._

_"What is this?" He demands, trying to pull away from hands that start to grab at him, but the chains hold fast. There are too many faces swirling around him, faces that don't exist anymore, can't exist anymore. His creator. Marcus. The admiral's goons from Section 31. All with cold looks on their faces and dripping cocks._

_But there is one face in the back that he recognizes, that by some miracle has survived all of his attempts to destroy._

_That. Fucking. Vulcan._

_In the dark, nondescript confines of his subconscious, Spock looks like a demon, eyes ablaze and demeanor vengeful. Khan's previous statements of the man not being able to break a bone have already proved untrue, but how far would the other man go now?_

_"I see you have been used a lot in the past." The Vulcan's mouth does not move, but Khan recoils, it feels like barbed wire is wrapping around his brain. Telepathy. It feels like sparks are flying between their connected gaze, as if the air could ignite at any moment._

_"How pathetic that this is the only way you can dream to defeat me." Khan spits back, and immediately cries out in shock as something rams into his ass. It's huge, hard, and it definitely tears him inside. The burn as it pulls out and slams back in would have him on his knees if he weren't already there._

_Glancing over his shoulder, he inhales sharply. He almost feels like a child again, young and weak, as a visage of the main doctor who helped in his creation pistons wildly back and forth into him. The blood makes the cock slide easier, but it still hurts. Khan stares impassively back at Spock, he will not let the Vulcan get the better of him. "Is that all you have?"_

_The other man's eyes flash, and suddenly, someone stomps on his back. Before he can stop himself, he cries out, arms failing and face slamming into the hard floor. Glaring balefully up, he sees Marcus looming over him, wizened face all sharp angles and a snarl. There is no way that the man could be so strong, it's something that the Vulcan is inducing. Marcus strokes himself, foot still planted firmly on the augment's spine while the doctor pistons in and out of him, and a dribble of come drips onto Khan's cheek. The augment thrashes, chains and aggressors be damned, but nothing he can do bucks the other men off. The man inside him keeps brushing his prostate, each flick against it sending ripples of pleasure through his being._

_Wrong. No matter how gentle or hard or painful sex with any of these cretins has ever been, the augment has never enjoyed it, never felt such pleasure coursing through his veins at being used by men so far below him. His cheeks redden, as he realizes that his cock is starting to swell._

_Marcus laughs above him. "What a pathetic piece of shit you are. Super soldier? More like super whore. What, did you make him so he could distract the enemy into fucking his slut holes so they could be overtaken?"_

_Hands knead his ass cheeks, gripping hard enough to bruise. "My Khan was created to be the best. At everything. Especially this." The doctor purrs. The augment grits his teeth, but can feel the pressure in his balls building, a need to come. He shuts his eyes, willing away his erection, willing-_

_Come spills into him, more than the doctor ever came inside him, and he gasps, the sweet heat coating his insides. It feels amazing, so good, so-_

_No. Not good. Not his thoughts. Khan's eyes flick up to the Vulcan, who watches him with a calculating glare. There is something almost feral in the look, nearly unintelligible. For another moment, there is that twinge of irrational fear._

_"You're doing this. You think you can beat me this way? You're wrong. There is nothing about this that I will-" The augment's voice dies in his throat as Marcus reaches down and pulls his head up by the hair, angle of his neck straining to a snapping point. In the next moment, semen erupts from the admiral's cock, coating his face in sticky hot come. Khan struggles to breathe, gasping for air, and his ass is suddenly vacated, pink hole twitching from the absence. The admiral finishes milking his dick across Khan's back, and releases his hold. Limply, Khan flops to the ground, breathing hard through come coated lips. The seed inside him is dripping out slowly, sliding in thick rivulets down his legs. It isn't the worst thing that has ever happened to him, but the feeling, the pleasure, is overwhelmingly humiliating._

_But he has forgotten the men around him. One after another each man releases a hot stream onto him and Khan's eyes widen in rage and disbelief._

_They are pissing on him. HIM._

_The Vulcan can truly see into the dark recesses of his mind, the memories he keeps hidden, masking himself in a guise of power that hide the true inner fears he holds closest. The things he has done for his family. No matter how degrading. No matter how they nearly broke him._

_Golden droplets bead the tips of his black hair, and he stares dully at the stinking piss. Memories barrage him. Things Marcus has done. Repeated abuse. Caging him. Forcing toys upon him. Letting his men use him, fuck him, piss on him. Treat him like an animal. There is a pain deep inside of him, one that has existed since his creation. An inner voice that chides him, a mantra that has haunted him his entire life._

_**"This is all you are."** _

_A cock enters him. Then another in his mouth. But the augment's eyes are glazed, dulled over by an inner turmoil that has bubbled to the surface, unlocked and flooding his entire being. What the hell is Spock doing, that he is so powerful? He cannot even focus, eyes blurred and being torn apart by the sensation of being filled._

_Fingertips brush his bangs away from his forehead, forcing him to look up into eyes so dark brown they almost seem black. So foreign, so frightening. Khan's resolve begins to crack under the scrutiny of those eyes._

_"Khan Noonien Singh, you have made a deadly error. Where I once thought it was the right thing to do to bring you to justice, I have seen your true nature. You deserve no kindness, no mercy, because you did not give us the same consideration. You killed my captain. My only friend. My. . ." The Vulcan pauses, considering. He then shakes his head and continues. "You deserve everything that you get. This hell will be your recompense. I will allow you only one solace. Your crew lives."_

_Slowly, the augment's vision kaleidoscopes back into focus as the Vulcan's words regain their meaning, even as he is pistoned from both ends. Relief swells in him, combatting the building pleasure within. If his family is safe, then anything is worth that knowledge._

_Spock purses his lips, fingers stroking Khan's face solemnly, before invading his mind like quicksilver, creeping into every nook and cranny. Khan gasps as the men come hard inside simultaneously, and he gives in, senses going into overload. His mind is dulling, his body sensitive. He knows he should fight the feeling, but he whimpers as the men pull out and are replaced by others, over and over. He doesn't know how much time has passed, or if time is passing, or if he is going crazy, or if he has always loved the feel, and he was made to be a whore._

_But then the doctor is there, so it must be true. With only a small bit of resistance, he smiles around the cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly. Yes, a greedy little slut. This is what he was made for. Why else would he be made, be repeatedly used by humans?_

_Spock finally drops his hand, allowing the figments to continue their assault on the augment, although he feels slightly shaken by the display in front of him. There is a heavy disappointment inside, that his emotions have gotten the better of him. . . but not heavier than the loss of his friend._

__

"Spock! SPOCK!" 

It felt as if the Vulcan was surfacing from a blood red pool, pressure lifting from behind his eyelids. Khan was crumpled in his grasp, head lolled to the side and whimpering. Spock didn't dare remove his hand from the meld points on the augment's face.

He looked up to meet Uhura's chocolate eyes which were unsure and. . . his breath halted. Afraid. "We. . . we need Khan alive. His blood might be able to save Kirk." Nyota's voice trembled, gaze flitting back and forth between the two men. 

Spock's mouth was dry, he couldn't think to even form words, to even explain what he had done. They stared at each other for a long moment, wind whipping around the both of them, the only sound punctuating the air was the augment's breathy gasps. He glanced down, swallowing audibly, and went totally cold.

The front of Khan's pants were tented, an obvious erection straining the black material. Even worse, the fabric was soaked through with the augment's come, wet stain blossoming from his crotch and seeping down his legs. Spock pursed his lips. He had done this. Trapped the man in a personal hell coated in pleasure, one only he had the keys to. One he didn't know if Khan deserved.

But then he thought of the light leaving Jim's crystalline eyes.

He was not sorry.

 

* * *

  


 

Variant with glazed eyes instead of shocked eyes:

  
  


Variant with 80% more painful feels:

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note by Ritsuko:**  
>  Basically this came about because I wanted to know under what circumstances (IMHO) Spock would actually 'mind rape' someone. Obviously, it would happen under a lot of pressure, conflicting emotions, and, most of all confusion. So yeah.
> 
>  **Note by BotanyCameos:**  
>  We were chatting about Spock and mind melds and the moment I had the idea of Spock inserting sexual mind images into Khan's mind to try and subdue him during the fight (somewhat like the characters in the Dredd movie were doing, but... more slashy lol), I just had to pour out my pervy fangirling and plot bunnies in a tidal wave. lol Luckily the lovely Ritsuko hopped on board with it as well!♥ :D  
> Since she said she'd be willing to write that idea as a fic, I offered to do the art for it. :D And thus this was born. (Hopefully the art lives up to her super hot fic! *-* *is still nosebleeding at it*)


End file.
